


Monsters

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Monsters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempt at a drabble.

“Look at that! Isn’t this great?” Jenny’s voice could barely be heard over the roar of engines.

“Mmmm?”

She looked over at the only one in the bleachers still sitting down. “I can’t believe you brought a book!”

Giles suddenly grabbed for the device on his belt. “911! The children need us!”

 

Buffy had her hands on her hips in her patented annoyed stance. “Where have you two been?”

“The Coliseum,” Jenny grinned.

Xander burst out laughing. “You took him to see The Monster Truck Rally? Run, G-man, she’s evil!”

Giles only glared at the cackling teenagers that surrounded him.


End file.
